


Healing

by Rei_the_Rat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Healing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_the_Rat/pseuds/Rei_the_Rat
Summary: Killer is stuck resting in Kid's room after a battle.





	Healing

The sound of gentle rain tapping against the window woke Killer up. He wasn't in his bed or in the infirmary, and confusion swept over him as he realized he was in Kid's quarters. The infirmary beds were probably occupied, he realized, but that still didn't explain why he was in Kid's bed and not his own.

A sharp pain shot down his side as he forced himself to sit up. His legs were numb and uncooperative, but he finally managed to steady himself and sit upright. Bandages covered both of his legs from ankle to above his knee and there were more wrapped around his torso.

Candlelight flickered from the table across the room. Once Killer's eyes adjusted to the dim light, he was able to look over himself a little better. His wounds weren't that bad; he probably wouldn't even scar. And he was sure he could make it to his own room once he could feel his legs again.

The ship was quiet, and Killer was left alone with his thoughts. He found he couldn't remember too much of the battle. That was worrisome. Looking around the room, he saw his helmet on the table by the candle. A wet sheen glistened across it, both rain and blood. With a sigh, Killer looked back at his stubborn legs refusing to move. He wouldn't be too surprised if Heat had given him something specific to make sure he didn't try to get up. He understood the sentiment, but that didn't make it any less annoying.

Killer pulled at the shirt he was wearing and started to button it up. It was far too big for him, and he paused a few buttons from the top to bring the shirt up to his nose and breathe in. It smelt like the copper in blood and rust under the heavy torrent of rain, like the flowering stubborn vines pushing their way up through the scrap yard on a too hot summer day long ago when Killer first met Kid. A contented sigh left Killer as he breathed in again, and he didn't notice the door opening. 

"Hey, you awake?" Kid stood in the door, the light from the hall casting his shadow across the floor to the bed. "And I get it, I need to do laundry. It's just the first thing I grabbed."

Killer looked up at the sudden interruption to his quiet thoughts. His lips quirked into a small smile. "It's fine. It just smells like you." Which he found that he adored despite Kid admitting that the shirt wasn't clean.

His captain made a face at his confession. "That still can't smell good." He shook his head. "Get some rest, I have to help Heat move Wire." He backed out of the room and closed the door.

Killer looked back down at the shirt in his hands. He undid all the buttons and left it open and hanging as he laid back down. The gentle lull of waves and soft rain eased him back into a slumber.

\-------

A few hours later, Killer opened his eyes again to the sight of Kid in a chair beside the bed carefully sharpening one of his blades. He was humming as he ran the stone along the edge, a little off beat but a soothing sound all the same. Killer watched him through his bangs, smiling fondly to himself as Kid levitated the blade over to the table and set it beside its twin. He remembered helping Kid learn control of his power. He would hold a whet stone between his fingers for Kid to move a knife across. Looking back on it, he could've easily lost his fingers, and it was highly inefficient way to sharpen anything.

"What are you smiling about?" Kid pulled him away from his thoughts.

"Memory lane."

Kid snorted and shook his head. "How are you feeling?" He asked to move away from the topic.

"Numb."

Kid reached out and pushed Killer's bangs away from his eyes. "Yeah?"

"And I don't recall what happened."

"Well, it was a boring encounter."

"And yet I'm injured."

Kid clicked his tongue. "Yeah… I fell over."

"Dumbass."

"Says the idiot who jumped in to get me and got shot five times."

"Ok, I'll let you drown next time." Killer closed his eyes. He was use to this kind of argument with Kid. A hand was still running through his hair, lightly pulling at the tangles and combing through the long strands. "Did I hit my head?"

"I guess. They tried to ram us. The infirmary is a mess and some of the rooms need to be fixed, but Cam and Sye said it's pretty minimal repairs."

"That's good then." Killer brought a hand up and starting feeling around his head. It didn't hurt and there were no bandages. Kid took his hand in his own and ran his thumb over his knuckles. "Are we on course?"

"More or less. Kris and Lee are on watch."

Killer opened his eyes and looked around the room. It was dark outside due to the storm, and he wasn't sure what time it was. His eyes landed back on his helmet, now clean and dry. "Am I ordered to bedrest?"

"Don't have to order anything if you can't move anyway."

Killer sighed, resigned to that truth. His legs were still lead under the medication. He rolled over on to his side away from Kid. It wasn’t long before he felt Kid’s hands combing through his hair again, gently gathering it into a braid. The bed shifted under their weight as Kid moved to sit beside him, followed by the rustle of clothes as he undressed. Killer leaned back into Kid once he settled behind him, welcoming the embrace Kid pulled him into and soft press of lips to his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always shipped these two, I have a bunch of WiPs I've been working on for them, but the recent chapter has caused me a lot of pain, so thanks Oda (I guess?) because now I need to heal and I have three times the incentive to write them now  
> I may write a second part to this, idk
> 
> You can follow me here on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rei_the_rat)  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
